The present invention relates to a coaxial cable in which the inner and outer conductors are coaxially supported by a spiral insulating rib and an insulating tube is provided over the spiral insulating rib.
In a coaxial cable of this general type, it is necessary for the inner conductor to be able to sufficiently withstand the tension which is exerted thereon during the winding of the insulating rib. In order to satisfy this requirement, the inner conductor is provided as a metal tube having a large wall thickness or a solid metal wire. Therefore, the conventional coaxial cable is disadvantageous in that it is heavy, has a low bendability, and has a small bonding strength of the inner conductor and the insulating member.